rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nora Valkyrie/History
Pre-Beacon Academy Not much is presently known about Nora's past, but she apparently has an extensive history with Lie Ren, whom she presumably went to school with. Both her and Ren applied to Beacon and were accepted together. RWBY Beacon Academy Initiation The First Step Nora noisily wakes up Ren, and chatters incessantly and endlessly to him about her excitement of being in Beacon Academy while he brushes his teeth, puts away his sleeping bag and while they are eating breakfast. She starts to mention teams while they are in the locker room, and how they could communicate in the forest using sloth noises, although Ren tells her that sloths don't make loud noises. As he walks off, Nora follows, still chattering, which draws Ruby's attention for a second. As the two are lined up on the launch pads, Nora smiles and tells Ren "I told you!" when Professor Ozpin tells the students that they are to team up with the first person they meet eye contact with upon landing. She is last seen readying herself to be launched into the air. The Emerald Forest Shortly after Ren defeats a pair of twin serpents, Nora makes a 'sloth call' before she drops down, hanging upside down from the tree in front of Ren. Ren comments that he is sure sloths don't make that sound, but Nora just presses her forefinger to his nose while saying "boop". The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 As Glynda Goodwitch informs Professor Ozpin that the last team has been formed, she pulls up a recording of Nora and Ren's reunion. Glynda comments that she can't see them working well together, but thinks that they will do better then Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos. Players and Pieces Nora eventually arrives at the abandoned temple riding on the back of an Ursa. She then hits it with her grenade launcher, killing it in the process (much to her displeasure). When Ren appears from behind the Ursa and tells her never to do that again, he notices she is gone and has gone over to a White Rook, placing it on her head as she begins dancing and proclaiming that she is the "Queen of the Castle" before being stopped by Ren. Later after more initiates arrive, Nora and the others flee to an ancient ruin in the hopes of escaping the Nevermore and the Death Stalker that are closing in on them. Nora distracts the Nevermore by firing several explosives at it, but is then saved by Weiss, Blake, and Ren when the Death Stalker appears behind her. Her and Jaune are then separated however when the Nevermore knocks out the bridge. When Jaune says they need to get over to help, Nora transforms her weapon into her giant hammer Magnhild and launches Jaune across before launching herself over as well, hitting the Death Stalker in the head, but knocking Blake off the edge when she bumps into her. Nora continues to fight the Death Stalker, hitting it with a few explosive attacks before Jaune takes charge. He orders Pyrrha to cut off the scorpion's stinger that Ren had loosened and when it landed on the Death Stalker's head, Pyrrha launched Nora into the air and she drove the stinger into the Grimm like a nail, presumably killing it. After completing the initiation, Nora is then inducted into Team JNPR, alongside Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren as they all picked the White Rook piece. Start of Classes The Badge and The Burden Nora is briefly seen along side her team sticking their heads out of their dorm. Once the team inexplicably falls, she is running to class besides Team RWBY, after hearing the they are late. Jaunedice Nora is seen eating lunch with team RWBY and her team. She tells a story about her dream, in which Ren clears up several exaggerations she states about it, such as Ursi and packs of Beowolves. Yang seems to be the only one interested in her story. After Pyrrha mentions that they can help Jaune Arc with the bully Cardin, she suggests that they break his legs. Jaunedice, Pt.2 Nora is briefly seen alongside Ren after Bartholomew's history class, in which Pyrrha tells the two go on ahead, because she was waiting for Jaune. Forever Fall (episode) Nora is seen jumping on her bed asking on Jaune's whereabouts. At the same time, Ren is adjusting his Jade Dragons and Pyrrha, who is staring out the window. Nora asks about Jaune's whereabouts, to which he says Ren answers on how he's been rather scarce after he started to do favors for Cardin. Pyrrha, however, brushes him of in saying he knows what he's doing. Ren and Nora looked at each other with a questionable look. Later she is seen in the forest collecting sap with Ren, which she proceeds to drink when Ren hands her a jar. Category:History pages